Colosseum
In the heart of Ainarly City, just a bit south of the King's Palace lies the majestic Colosseum. Warriors from across the domain come to the city to engage in combat against their peers in one-on-one fights. As they strengthen not only their physical attributes but also their resolve against small and large monsters alike, they are able to take on stronger opponents in the Colosseum as well. The Colosseum is currently a ranked list of all the fighters in the land and allows the thousands of mercenaries in Lyrania to fight 10 battles a day against opponents that are at the moment 5 ranks above them. This is the Colosseum tournament. It is an on-going fiasco of bloodshed and tears. Even if you do not use your 10 battles in a given day, you may be lowered in rank if those below you bump you down. Tournament Lobby In the Tournament Lobby is where you will see the current Top Ten ranked Colosseum fighters, and the next 5 fighters ahead of you. To the far right you will see how many of your 10 daily battles you have left to use. You can only fight the next 5 fighters ahead of you, but that doesn't mean they are all going to be stronger than you. But each fight you win against someone ahead of you moves you up one spot, whether you fight the person 1 spot ahead of you or 5. The number next to each combatant's name tells you what rank they currently are in the Colosseum. That means your rank is one below the lowest one listed. As you move up the ranks by spending your daily battles, you will be rewarded with a new rank that you can show off to the rest of Lyrania. As soon as you win one Tournament battle, you will be allowed to use the "Combatant" rank. You will find this by clicking your current rank on the top panel of your screen. The other ranks are as follows: Combatant - Earned after winning one Tournament fight Skirmisher - Earned once you are Rank 100 or higher in the PVP Rankings Gladiator - Earned once you are Rank 50 or higher in the PVP Rankings Contender - Earned once you are Rank 10 or higher in the PVP Rankings Challenger - Earned once you are Rank 5 or higher in the PVP Rankings Champion - Earned once you are Rank 1 in the PVP Rankings After you have obtained the necessary rank for a new title, you can change to that title immediately. It will always be available as long as you are within the listed guidelines. You will also keep the rank if you are knocked below the necessary ranking for one of the titles. But if you change to a different title, you will have to work your way back up in the rankings to use that title again. Outgoing/Incoming Challenge Mailbox Along with the Tournament, you can check your mailbox at the Colosseum to see if anyone has sent you an outright Challenge to see who is stronger between the two of you. This is one place where you can send challenges as well, or you can use that incredible king magic and utilise the /challenge playername command and the other party will automatically have a challenge awaiting them in their own mailbox. You of course do not have to accept any challenges. You can ACCEPT or REJECT any challenge invites from any player. If you accept, you will see the stats and results of your fight immediately. Otherwise if you send another player a challenge and they accept from their mailbox, the results will be mailed to you from The Challenge Master, showing the same details. You are not limited to single challenges like you are Tournament battles. However, if you are abusing your privilege and spamming other combatants with requests, rest assured you will be found and destroyed. Or at least asked to stop. :) Back To Top